Feeling
by Kanna Ayasaki
Summary: Lisanna tak pernah menduga bahwa kembali ke Earthland akan membuat perasaannya jadi serumit ini. Ia senang bisa bertemu lagi dengan Mira-nee dan Elf-niichan. Ia senang bisa kembali ke Fairy Tail. Tapi... saat ia melihat mereka berdua, Lisanna tak bisa memaksa dirinya merasa senang. LaLi/LaxusLisanna. First FF here. RnR?


_**Disclaimer: ****Cerita dan tokoh-tokoh Fairy Tail adalah milik Hiro Mashima. **_******Feeling**_****** adalah fanfiksi yang sepenuhnya milik penulis.**_

* * *

**Keterangan: Timeline fanfic setelah Tenroujima arc dan sebelum Grand Magic Festival **

**.**

**.**

**++ Feeling ++**

**A Fairy Tail Fanfiction**

**By Kanna Ayasaki**

**.**

**.**

Lisanna tak pernah menduga bahwa kembali ke Earthland akan membuat perasaannya jadi serumit ini.

Tentu saja Lisanna senang bisa kembali ke sini. Dia bisa kembali bertemu dengan Mira-nee dan Elf-niichan. Walaupun di Edolas juga ada Mirajane dan Elfman, mereka bukan saudara kandungnya. Walau keduanya bersikap sangat baik padanya dan memperlakukannya seperti adik mereka, ada sesuatu yang berbeda.

Dia juga senang sekali bisa kembali ke Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail-_nya_. Fairy Tail tempatnya menghabiskan masa kecilnya, dan sebagian kecil awal masa remajanya. Fairy Tail di Edolas sana sama-sama ramai dan menyenangkan, tapi Lisanna tahu itu bukan tempatnya. Dia bukan penduduk sana. Dia tidak seharusnya berada di sana.

Lisanna sangat bersyukur ia bisa kembali ke Earthland. Dunia yang seharusnya ia tinggali. Rumahnya. Dan ia tidak berbohong.

Tapi... saat ia melihat mereka berdua, Lisanna tak bisa memaksa diri merasa senang.

Ya. Mereka berdua.

"Natsu, kau mau..."

"Aaah, Lisanna? Maaf, aku akan pergi melakukan misi bersama Lucy. Lucy sudah marah-marah, katanya dia harus cepat membayar uang sewa..."

_Nyut._ Tangan Lisanna yang sudah terulur terhenti di udara, bersamaan dengan sensasi ganjil yang mendadak menyerbu dadanya. Namun, gadis itu cepat-cepat memasang seulas senyum untuk menutupi perasaannya yang terasa sesak. Tangannya yang sudah terangkat separo segera ditariknya lagi.

"Oh, iya, tidak apa-apa kok," ujarnya sambil memasang wajah ceria seperti biasa. "Kalau begitu cepat pergi sana. Kau tidak mau dihajar Lucy-san kan?"

Seringai lebar khas Natsu seketika melebar di wajah sang pemuda. "Terima kasih, Lisanna! Sampai nanti kalau begitu!"

Dan Natsu pun berbalik pergi, syalnya yang bermotif kotak-kotak melambai riang di belakang punggungnya. Meninggalkan Lisanna yang termangu sendiri di depan pintu Fairy Tail.

_Kupikir, 'Lucy Fairy Tail' hanya ada di Edolas,_ pikirnya sambil menatap sosok Natsu dan Lucy yang semakin mengecil di kejauhan. _Kupikir, Natsu yang menyukai 'Lucy' hanya ada di Edolas..._

Angin dingin Magnolia berhembus melalui pintu yang terbuka lebar, menerbangkan helai-helai rambut sang gadis. Dan sekejap, Lisanna berharap.

Lisanna berharap ia bisa tetap tinggal di Edolas dan tak perlu kembali ke Earthland.

**0o0o0  
**

"Sendirian, putih?"

Lisanna otomatis mendongakkan kepalanya saat merasakan sesuatu menepuk kepalanya. Bibirnya seketika mengerucut saat iris birunya menangkap sosok seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan pola petir terukir melewati mata kanannya; Laxus.

Laxus Dreyar, cucu satu-satunya Master Ketiga Fairy Tail−atau keenam?−tengah berdiri di sampingnya sambil menyeringai. Sejak Gildarts−yang sempat menjabat menjadi Master Kelima Fairy Tail selama beberapa menit−kembali menerimanya sebagai anggota Fairy Tail, Laxus selalu terlihat di sekitar Fairy Tail. Barangkali pemuda itu ingin kembali mengakrabkan diri dengan guild 'baru'-nya, walau Lisanna curiga Raijinshuu-lah yang meminta Laxus datang ke Fairy Tail setiap hari karena takut sang pemuda mendadak pergi lagi.

"Siapa yang kau panggil putih?" Protes Lisanna, yang hanya dibalas dengan kekehan tak peduli. Lisanna menghela napas sejenak sebelum kembali menumpukan kepalanya di atas meja dan kembali melakukan kegiatan yang tadi diinterupsi Laxus: melamun.

"Tidak pergi melakukan misi?" Laxus bertanya sambil menarik kursi di samping Lisanna, lagi-lagi membuyarkan lamunan sang gadis. Lisanna menoleh sekilas sebelum menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak. Aku berencana membantu Mira-nee menata kebun di samping guild hari ini," sahutnya. Laxus membalas dengan gumaman 'hmm', dan kemudian hening. Keduanya sama-sama bingung mau bicara apa.

Butuh waktu sejenak bagi Lisanna sebelum menyadari bahwa tiga orang yang biasanya mengelilingi Laxus sama sekali tak terlihat hari ini. Ia meneliti sekelilingnya sejenak, memastikan. Fairy Tail memang sedang sepi hari ini−buktinya hanya ada Kinana, Wakaba dan Macao saja selain mereka berdua. Lisanna memeriksa setiap sudut guild sebelum melontarkan pertanyaan, "dimana Freed dan yang lain?"

Laxus mendengus keras, bibirnya seketika membentuk senyum geli. "Ah. _Jiichan_ menyuruh mereka bertiga pergi." Jawabnya sambil melambaikan tangan acuh. "Orang tua itu bilang sebaiknya mereka berhenti mengekorku dan mulai mengerjakan misi mereka sendiri. Yah, bagus juga, sebetulnya. Capek juga kalau setiap hari mendengar celotehan mereka bertiga."

Lisanna langsung tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Kau itu sangat penting untuk mereka, tahu," komentarnya sambil tersenyum."Kalau sudah berhubungan denganmu, bahkan Freed yang dingin pun jadi berisik seperti Natsu−"

_Nyut._

Lisanna seketika terdiam, bayangan sosok Natsu yang menjauh dari pintu guild tanpa mengajaknya kembali muncul di benaknya. Dadanya terasa sesak, lagi, seolah ada seseorang yang memasukkan sebongkah batu besar ke dalam rongga dadanya.

Rasanya berat. Dan sesak.

Laxus yang merasakan atmosfer di antara mereka berubah berat langsung menoleh. Sang pemuda terdiam ketika wajah Strauss bungsu itu sudah tak terlihat, tersembunyi di balik bayang-bayang poni yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Laxus seketika menghela napas. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengacak rambut pirangnya yang memang sudah berantakkan. Ia tak pernah ahli menghadapi suasana sentimen seperti ini.

"Banyak hal berubah sejak kau pergi, mungil."

Lisanna menoleh mendengar kata-kata Laxus. Kedua mata birunya sudah tertutup selaput bening yang berkabut, membuat Laxus kembali menghela napas.

"Kau pergi selama dua tahun," Laxus melanjutkan, tanpa sadar berusaha tidak menatap mata biru itu. "Dua tahun. 24 bulan. Sekian minggu−terserah kalau kau mau hitung. Yang jelas, kau pergi cukup lama." Laxus menolehkan kepalanya, kembali menatap gadis berambut pendek itu. "Cukup lama untuk membuat beberapa hal berubah."

Lisanna terdiam, tak menanggapi. Kemudian wajahnya kembali tertoleh menatap meja, menunduk.

Laxus menghela napas, lagi. Apa dia bilang? Dia tak ahli menghadapi suasana sentimen begini. Lebih baik suruh dia melawan Hades sekali lagi.

Suasana hening sejenak sebelum sang pemuda pelan-pelan mengangkat tangan kanannya, ragu-ragu. Iris gelapnya mengerling sosok Lisanna di sampingnya, masih menunduk.

_Gadis ini... rambutnya putih sekali...  
_

Plok.

Lisanna kembali tersentak, lagi-lagi karena ada sesuatu yang menepuk puncak kepalanya. Namun kali ini, tangan itu tetap berada di sana.

"...jangan menangis, putih," Laxus bergumam pelan sebelum cepat-cepat menarik tangannya dari helai-helai rambut Lisanna. _Lembut_. "Aku bisa dihajar kedua kakakmu kalau mereka melihatmu menangis di dekatku."

Wajah Lisanna yang awalnya mendung seketika digantikan wajah merajuk, bibirnya mengerucut dan kedua alisnya menyatu. "Aku tidak menangis!" serunya kesal, kendati Laxus bisa mendengar sedikit getaran dalam suaranya. "Aku... aku cuma sedikit melamun!"

Suara Lisanna yang sedikit tinggi membuat Wakaba dan Macao menoleh penasaran, tapi Laxus mengabaikan dua orang tua itu dan terkekeh. Bagus, setidaknya gadis ini sudah tidak sedih lagi, kan?

"Apa yang kau lamunkan sampai membuat matamu berkaca-kaca begitu?" tanyanya sambil menyeringai. "Jangan remehkan indra penglihatan _Dragon Slayer_ generasi kedua, putih."

Secercah warna merah tampak di pipi Lisanna, tapi gadis itu segera menutupinya dengan mulai menyanggah macam-macam. Tangannya bahkan mulai bergerak untuk memukuli Laxus, membuat pemuda itu tersenyum kecil.

"_Well,_ kurasa sudah dulu obrolannya," Laxus berkata santai sambil menangkap salah satu pergelangan tangan Lisanna. Dia baru saja melihat sosok Freed di ujung jalan sana. "Para 'pelayanku' sudah datang, jadi aku harus pergi."

Laxus berdiri dari kursinya, membuat Lisanna membuang wajah sambil melipat kedua lengannya. "Memangnya aku peduli kau mau kemana? Pergi sana, dasar pirang!" sahutnya ketus.

Laxus menyeringai lebar mendengarnya, kemudian mulai beranjak menuju pintu masuk guild. Namun saat ia menatap rambut Lisanna, pemuda itu mendadak merasakan keinginan untuk menyentuh rambut pendek itu.

_Sekali lagi. Hanya sekali lagi._

"Hyaa!" Lisanna otomatis menjerit saat merasakan tangan Laxus mengacak-acak rambut putihnya. Pemuda itu terkekeh puas sebelum menarik tangan kekarnya dari kepala Lisanna. Ia baru saja akan berjalan pergi−namun ide lain melintasi kepalanya. Ia lalu menunduk sedikit dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga putri bungsu Strauss itu; "Kau tahu, daripada mengharapkan si bodoh rambut pink itu, lebih baik kau mulai mempertimbangkan aku."

Lisanna seketika membeku mendengar kata-kata itu. Dan saat ia berhasil menolehkan kepalanya yang mendadak kaku, Laxus sudah berada di dekat pintu guild, tangannya melambai seolah ia tahu Lisanna tengah memperhatikannya.

Lisanna merasakan pipinya memanas, dan ia bisa membayangkan warna merah menghiasi wajahnya. Sambil memukul meja keras-keras, Lisanna berdiri dari kursinya dan berteriak keras-keras;

"BODOH KAU, LAXUS DREYAR!"

Siang ini, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Lisanna merasa benar-benar marah pada seseorang.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah berminggu-minggu, bayangan sosok Natsu tidak muncul dalam benaknya.

**.**

**.**

**== Owari ==**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

**Ummm, halo, semua penghuni Fandom Fairy Tail Indonesia! ^^ *lambai sapu tangan* Perkenalkan, saya Kanna Ayasaki, seorang author abal yang memutuskan untuk ikut menyumbang fanfic di fandom ini :)**

**Etto... jadi, pair pertama yang saya buat di fandom ini adalah... LaxusLisanna.**

_**...;Facepalm**_**; **

**Uh. Iya, saya tahu pair ini memang sedikit (atau sangat?) crack ya... Sejujurnya awalnya saya mau nulis NaLu, tapi entah kenapa malah banting setir jadi LaLi .-. Entahlah, mungkin NaLu tidak sudi dinistakan oleh saya... *pundung di pojokan***

**Tapi minna-sama, menurut saya pair ini lumayan lucu lho. Laxus yang rada beringas dan Lisanna yang lemah lembut nan imut, kayaknya unyu sekali kalau jadi couple betulan XD Kalau menurut minna-sama gimana? Mereka unyu banget kan? Kan? Kan? *ceritanya menghipnotis***

***Ehem***

_**Well,**_** sebelum saya membacot lebih banyak lagi, sebaiknya A/N ini cukup segini saja deh. Dimohon banget reviewnya ya minna-sama, reviewnya akan sangat saya hargai ^^**

**Akhir kata, arigatou gozaimasu~ :D**


End file.
